Do you Know? Info
by Swantongirly
Summary: Elle has been a model for 9 years and is currently dating singer Enrique Iglesias, at the moment life couldn't get any better but What will happen when Elle’s job leads her into the business of wrestling? will her wonderful life be turned upside down?
1. Info

Do you know?

**Name:** Elle Kieton

**Nickname:** Ellie

**Age:**27

**Occupation:** Model (Soon to become a wwe diva)

**Personality:** Sweet and Bubbly. She usually puts others before herself, and even though she is a model she doesn't care what others say about her. She can be a risk-taker and she's very loyal whether it be to her friends or boyfriend. She can be trusted with your deepest darkest secrets and is usually someone you go to for advice or just to talk. She loves to have fun but knows when something is serious and action needs to be taken.

**Grew up in:** Mexico

**Looks: **(like Sarah Michelle Gellar with brown hair)

**History:** Elle grew up in a pretty normal family; she was a typical Girl next door and her parents were proud she wasn't following the crowd. Growing up in Mexico, Elle is fluent in Spanish and English, seeing her grandmother lived in England for most of her life. Being an only sibling, Elle was lonely most of the time when her parents went out. High School was easy for Elle, being one of the smartest in her year, yet still being very popular was a gift for Elle.

Even if she was popular Elle still was very down to earth unlike the other popular girls who would degrade other pupils for not being skinny enough or pretty enough and who resorted to bullying. Elle soon became Class president and head of the volleyball and gymnastics team. Elle grew up watching Lucha libre down at the arena just at the end of her street. Her father took part regularly in matches there and Elle was awed by the work he did and soon started training.

However fate had something different in mind for Elle. At the age of 18 Elle and her parents were approached by an agent who asked if Elle would be interested in modelling for his company, at first Elle would've said no but her mother's business had gone under and they were making little money. The money offered by the agent would be good to help her parents get back on their feet. Elle took the job and for the first time had to leave her parents to travel to Miami to start her modelling career. Soon she met her now boyfriend of 1 year, singer Enrique Iglesias. They are now living with each other in a beautiful but simple house in Miami away from the hustle and bustle of the city.

What will happen when Elle's job leads her into the business of wrestling? With all these half naked guys around and backstabbing divas, could Elle's wonderful life be turned upside down?


	2. Chapter 1: Seeing an old friend

**Chapter 1**

"Elle"

"Elle"

"Over here Elle"

Elle had just got out of her rented car, and there were blinding flashes going off from all angles. Elle had been at this job for about 9 years, so she had gotten pretty used to the paparazzi by now. She just smiled and waved at the crowds and with the help of her bodyguard walked gently through to the front of the shopping mall for the meet and greet that had been planned. Elle was seated behind a table and had brought her favourite pens which she always signed with a green marker and a purple ballpoint. Gerry her bodyguard handed her a bottle of water, as Elle smiled appreciatively and gently took the water from him and took a quick sip. Her phone buzzed in her pocket indicating she had a text message; she checked her surroundings then returned her attention to the message.

_Hey Ellie,_

_Hope the meet and greet goes well, you know your fans love you nearly as much as I do. Great news I'm flying out and meeting you in New York for your photo shoot this Friday! Can't wait to see you babe, it's been to long. Give me a call when you're done._

_Love you loads_

_Enrique_

_Xoxo _

Elle smiled and replied quickly before turning her attention to the arriving fans being lined up. Elle had recently done an interview about modelling and how it affects young teenage girls. Elle was honest throughout the whole interview stating that you don't have to be thin to be pretty, and it's not always about looks and perfection, but personality and responsibility. Elle was very well known in the modelling business because she's been there so long, she enjoyed modelling but it wasn't really her passion. Of course she had never admitted this to anyone; she just wanted to help her parents which she was doing by modelling.

The first fan was lead up to Elle and it was a young girl, Elle liked the way she could spend a couple of moments with each fan at these meet and greet events, she signed some of the photos the girl had brought and chatted to her for a wee minute. Elle did this which each and every fan in the line. Once the meet and greet had finished, Elle sighed in exhaustion. They always took so much energy out of you but in the end it was always worth it. She had gone through 2 waters and was halfway through her third bottle when she spotted a group of well built men and some women standing near the corner, just as she was about to head off, Elle heard a very familiar laugh and saw the blonde hair that just confirmed her suspicions. Elle stood up and signalled Gerry to wait a moment.

"Trish!" Elle called out smiling; hoping the Canadian blonde would remember her. The Blonde's head turned around and a small smile spread across her face before she squealed and ran over to Elle.

"Ellie!! Oh my word it's you!! Oh my gosh!" Trish beamed hugging her modelling friend. Elle just laughed and gave Trish a hug.

"It's been too long Trishy" Elle smiled

"I know, so I see you're still in modelling" Trish said twirling Elle around "and I also hear that little miss Ellie is dating hmmm I don't know… ENRIQUE IGLESIAS!!!!" Trish squealed. Elle just shook her head

"Trish shhh…." Elle laughed and so did Trish

"Well I see you're still in the wrestling business and might I add looking quite sexy!" Elle laughed giving Trish a little twirl "No wonder you've got Chris Jericho hanging off your every word" Elle smiled

"Oh my gosh, you watch wrestling!!!" Trish jumped up and down excitedly. Her friends were still standing in the same place with amused looks on their faces.

"Yes, hun. Now are you going to be introducing me to Randy, Chris, Dave, Amy, Matt and Jeff? Or do I have to introduce myself" Ellie smiled. Trish grabbed her hand and led her over to the group. Elle quickly turned her head back to Gerry signalling that she was going to be a while. Gerry just nodded and spoke into his walkie talkie, keeping an eye on the model.

"Trish why didn't you tell us you knew Elle Kieton one of the most well known models in the world. Heck I have half of her merchandise!" Lita smiled widely while blushing. Elle just smiled and gave Lita a side hug as the 5 guys watched on. Trish was still jumping up and down at this point,

"Trish, babe calm down" Chris smiled taking the blonde and hugging her into his side.

"So let me see if I still remember everything" she looked around the group, and turned to Randy first.

"You are Randy Orton, 2nd Generation superstar, the self proclaimed Legend Killer and currently the wwe champ", she then turned to Chris "You are Chris Jericho, break the walls down and listen carefully never **eeeeeevvvvvveeerrr** hurt my Trish or you'll have me looking for you!" The group laughed. "Okay hmmm… let me see" she turned to Dave next "You are Dave Batista, The animal, former evolution member and tend to do this a lot" Elle started with thumbs up and a smile then turned her thumbs down with an angry looking face, she then went back to smiling as the group again laughed. "You two are the legendary hardy brothers, high flying brothers, twist of fate and Swanton bomb all the way!" Elle smiled, the brothers high fived each other and smiled. "And last but not least Lita, going out with Matt, one fiery red head and I must say one of my favorite divas ever" Elle smiled as Amy/Lita's face lit up.

"Miss. Kieton we have to get going now" Jerry said arriving up beside her, Elle nodded her head and turned back to Trish who gave her a big hug. Elle handed Trish and Lita a piece of paper with her number on it as she hugged them both again.

"Sorry I have to go so soon, but just give me a call or text if you ever want to talk or catch up." Elle smiled "Hopefully I see you soon." Both girls nodded as Elle left with Jerry.

What they didn't realise is that they would be seeing each other sooner than expected…

* * *

Ainat: thanks for my first review it meant a lot to me, here is the update sorry it took so long. Hope you like it


End file.
